


Stupid Perfect Face

by otherothersock



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Penelope Bunce/Micah - Freeform, Roadtrip, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherothersock/pseuds/otherothersock
Summary: Roadtrip AU. Simon and Baz are going on a road trip that will last approximately 2 days, 4 hours, and 12 minutes, according to Baz. To Simon, it's just 2 days. But what's 2 days spent in a car with the guy you are in love with? What's 2 days spent in a car with a guy who is stupidly perfect?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic (my tumblr is @other-other-sock) more chapters to come--i'll try to update as much as possible!! kudos and comments are much appreciated!!

BAZ

“Okay so I’ll see you in… two days?” Penny says over the phone. 

“Unfortunately,” I say, training my eyes over Simon’s back. I love seeing the way his muscles flex under his thin shirt every time he moves around on the couch. He shuffles around, turning towards me, and I look away quickly. I can feel his bright blue eyes on me, and I almost blush. Almost.

“Baz?” Simon says, in a sort of whisper that you only make right after a nap. Some people find it weird or gross, and I would too, but it’s Simon fucking Snow and everything he does is neither weird nor gross. 

“Yeah?” I say back, not really paying attention. 

“Who were you talking to?” He says, sitting up right now. The blanket falls off the couch and so do the thousands of papers that were scattered on top of him. Ah yes, the joys of university. 

“Bunce. She’s confirming our trip.” I say, admiring the way Simon’s eyes brighten when I mention her name. It makes me wonder if he ever does that when he hears my name. Then his eyes go wider. 

“What? What trip?” He says, his brows furrowing. He stretches at that moment and I use it to admire the way his shirt lifts just enough so I can see a part of his abdomen. 

“Crowley Snow, are you that thick? We are leaving for a road trip to visit Bunce and her American fellow today.” I look directly at him, hoping that he will remember what I am talking about. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at me. “Did you remember to pack?” I ask.

“What?” He says, shaking his head. “Of course! How could I forget?”

I smirk “Very easily.” 

“Whatever. I'm going to my room.” He says, stalking off. 

“To pack?” I say perking up. All I hear is the sound of his bedroom door closing. What a familiar noise, I think.

SIMON

I sulk around in my room for about twenty minutes, when I get a text from Penny. I hear the familiar ringtone and dash for my phone.

“Baz says u haven’t packed yet. U guys have to leave in like 30 min if you want to b here in 2 days.”

Of course, Baz even got Penny to go against me. Typical Baz and his typical plotting against me. Three dots appear on the screen just as I start taking out clothes for me to wear on this trip. 

“SIMON I know ur online. Remember to pack: two days for the road trip there + back and the three days u will b spending w me and Micah :)”

Naturally, Penny reminds me what to pack, which I totally knew already. I’m about to toss my phone when I get another text. From Baz, of all people.

“We are leaving in 20 minutes, Snow.” Why does Baz always use his stupid perfect grammar. I can almost see his stupid perfect face as he says this to me. Wait, what?

“Simon, did u get that?” Another text from Penny. This time I remember to respond.

“Yes, mom.” And I set off packing.

BAZ

Twenty minutes after I send the text (that got no answer), I knock on Simon’s door, the one decorated so cutely with pictures of him with what seems like everyone except me. What I would give to be on that door. 

He doesn’t answer so I let myself in and there he is, on his bed, scrolling through with what I presume to be memes on his phone.

“Snow,” I say, which startles him so much he drops his phone right onto his face. I stifle a laugh. “Did you pack a bathing suit?”

He stares at me and then, after a solid three minutes, answers. “Yes.”

“Did you pack everything you needed for six days?”

“Yes. God, what are you, my mom?” He says, with that stupid beautiful grin slowly spreading across his face. I really want to kiss him right about now. Now I’m the one staring. I shake myself out of it and clear my throat. 

“Okay, the snacks are in the car. Let’s get rollin’” I say, adding some very uncomfortable finger guns at the end. Why Baz, why?

Simon giggles and then grabs his luggage and starts heading towards the car. I shout out, “And you’re driving!” He just gives me a thumbs up and keeps going. This is going to be one long car ride.

* * *

SIMON

I’ve been driving for 7 hours and I desperately need a break, but Baz is so deep in sleep and I would hate to wake him. He just looks so cute and peaceful. (What?)

I pull over at the nearest exit and find a motel and immediately drive to it. 30 minutes later and we are in the parking lot of the crappiest cheapest motels I could find. I decide to send a quick text to Penny letting her know that we are stopping at a motel for a few hours.

I park in the crappy motel parking lot and look over at Baz. He’s still asleep. Goddamnit, now I have to wake him up. I know he will be grumpy but I can’t help but smile at him waking up and be all cute n’ disoriented. (Jesus Christ I need to stop).

“Hey Baz,” I poke him once. “Baz.” He stirs gently. 

“Hmm?” He says stretching lightly and turning to face me. I smile.

“Hey, we are stopping at a motel for a nap, okay?” He nods and stretches again. 

“Come on, let’s check in.” He nods again and gets out of the car. I follow him and head to the check-in office. 

The woman at the front desk looks dutifully bored. She sits there staring at her computer, clicking every now and again.

“Hello?” I say, cautiously. No response.

“Hello,” Baz says, with more force. She looks up, a dull look in her eyes. 

“Hi my name is Leah, how can I help you?” She says, almost sarcastically.

“Hi, we’d like to get a room for tonight, double bed?” I say, turning to catch a quick glimpse of Baz. His dark hair pulled into a loose bun. Damn.

She clicks the computer twice, then looks up, dully. “Sorry, we only have single bedroom available.”

I open my mouth only to close it immediately when I look over at Baz again, who looks like he might pass out at any moment. “We’ll take it!” I say, slapping some cash onto the counter.

“Okay, great.” She says. “Room 09.” She hands us the key and then looks back at her computer, her periodical clicking resuming.

BAZ

I swear to god I’m going to pass out in ten seconds. The minute we enter the room I collapse on the bed, not even caring that it’s a twin and I’m about to share it with the love of my life. Simon stands awkwardly at the foot of the bed, looking around.

“Either sleep on the bed or don’t sleep at all,” I mumble. He slowly gets changed and then curls up into the bed next to me. Oh my god, Simon Snow is sleeping next to me. My heart is beating so fast I wonder if he can hear it. 

SIMON

Oh my god. Oh my god. Baz is sleeping next to me. He’s curled up into a tiny little ball, next to me! If I were to describe this experience in one word, it would be blessed. I’m blessed. Honestly, truly, blessed. He looks so cute and peaceful. My mind is going crazy just thinking about him next to me. I want to kiss him, or hold him, or something, but I’m way too tired. I drift off to sleep thinking about Baz lying down next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this chapter is a little longer whoops. also I think I got my schedule down, most likely I will post every Saturday/Sunday, but we shall see. hope you all enjoy!! (kudos + comments are always appreciated!!)

SIMON

I wake up feeling Bazs’ warm breath against my neck, it tickles so much, and the only thing I can think is “I could get used to this”. (Fuck).

He stirs a little, nuzzling my back and pulling me closer. I squirm a little to loosen myself from his death grip and shift so I can see the time. We’ve only been sleeping for a little more than two hours, but it feels like forever.

My phone starts to buzz, and I already know it’s Penny checking on us. I answer.

“Hello?”

“Simon! Did I wake you?”

“No, no, it’s okay, I was up already.”

“Okay, erm, why are you whispering?”

“Baz is asleep next to me.”

“Hmmm. Okay, well text me when you leave.”

“Okay, Penny.”

“And Simon,” She says.

“Yeah?”

“Good luck with that.”

“What? Penny? What the fuck does that mean?” She’s already hung up.

BAZ

What a charmed life I’m living, I think. I’ve just woken up, and I’m spooning Snow, who is on his phone, and completely doesn’t seem to mind? I take a moment to just admire his beautiful blue eyes and the few bronze curls that have fallen onto to his face. 

I must let out a sigh because he shifts a little and faces me, all while my arms are around him and says, “When do you want to leave?”

What. The. Fuck. “Um, now?” I say. He still has made no attempt to release himself from my grip around his waist.

“Okay!” I’m gonna get changed!” He smiles and then squirms out of my hold, grabs his bag, and runs to the bathroom. I sigh and fall back onto the bed, and then decide to get changed. 

A few minutes later (although it feels like hours), Simon emerges from the bathroom. He looks beautiful as ever, a few his bronze curls falling onto his face, his blue eyes as bright as the sky. I gape a little (okay, a lot). I close my mouth just in time for him to turn and look at me.

“Hey, wanna check out?”

His voice brings me back to reality, where the love of my life is 100% straight, and I shake my head. “Hmm? Oh, yeah.”

He gives me a strange look, throws the keys at me, and says, “Okay, but you’re driving.” 

“Of course.” Anything for you, I almost added. Almost. Snow gives me an award-winning smile and heads towards the door, I don’t take that as an opportunity to check him out. (Really!) 

(Okay, well, maybe a little.) 

(A lot.)

SIMON

We head to the reception where the same bored looking woman is sitting. She probably hears us approach because she actually looks up from her computer.

“Checking out already?” She says, looking very surprised.

“Yeah, we just needed a nap before we hit the road again,” I say. She makes an interesting face for about 4 seconds before she opens her mouth again.

“Listen, I don’t have anything against you people,” She gestures at us, and Baz and I exchange looks. “But this motel isn’t for cheap hookups.”

“Wha- we, we weren’t hooking up. We were sleeping!” I say. “And we’d like to check out now.”

“Yeah, okay, sure. What room were you in again?” She says, looking back at her computer screen. That was weird. Me and Baz, a couple? Never in a million years. I mean, yeah, he’s charming and attractive and can make me laugh, but he hates me. Hates!

Wait.

And I’m straight. Yeah, that too. 

“Room?” She says again, and just like that, I’m brought back to reality.

“Room 09,” Baz says, and realize how nicely he talks. Like his words just flow so beautifully. The way his adam's apple bobs up and down. Woah. He and Leah keep talking and I assume eventually, he gets us checked out because he says, “Snow?” And I wonder how long have I been marveling at his throat and fuck, did he notice?

BAZ

I’ve certainly had an interesting morning. Snow and I shared a few cuddles, and he didn’t seem to mind. Then, he was staring at me while I talked to the receptionist (who is actually quite the conversationalist), and now he’s being all weird and won’t really look me in the eye. I thought I was the one who is supposed to be in love with my roommate. 

We put our bags in the trunk and as soon as we sit in the car, Snow pulls out his phone. (To text Penny, I assume.) He finishes rather quickly, looks at me, back at his phone, and then at me again.

“What is it, Snow?” I say.

“How come you’ve never had a girlfriend?” Is what comes out of his mouth. Can he really be so daft? Because I’m in love with you! I want to scream. I want to punch him and kiss him and hold him and fight him and everything in between. I’ve loved you since I was 12! I love you so fucking much I can’t breathe sometimes!

But that’s not what comes out of my mouth, instead I say, “Why? Interested? I’m flattered, but I didn’t think you were into boys.” And, naturally, I add a wink. Because why not?

“You don’t realize a lot of things,” I hear him say under his breath. I’m not sure if I was meant to hear that or not. But it sticks, ringing throughout my brain. Snow turns and closes his eyes and we don’t speak for a while after.

We drive for a long time. Like, 5 hours, no stop. I have to pull over at some point though, so at the next exit, I pull up for gas and snacks. I fill up the tank, and almost head to the store when I remember Snow is still in the car. I look through the tinted glass and see him curled up, looking like a literal angel. He looks so beautiful, with a few curls falling onto his face, his moles scattered across his face. I want to trace them, and kiss each one. He’s so gorgeous, I think I might pass out. 

I knock on the window to wake him, although I really don’t want to. He wakes and shifts a little stretching his back and neck. He smiles a little, and my heart skips 4 beats. He opens the door and I tell him that we are stopping for snacks and a break. 

“Oh, yay!” He says happily, stepping out of the car and already stretching his full body. I give him a slight smile and then walk towards the store.

SIMON

I don’t think Baz realizes I wasn’t asleep. I don’t think he realized I heard everything, like him singing to his songs (he really does have a beautiful voice), or how I felt his eyes on my back and heard him sigh longingly. I hope he didn’t hear me return the sign, or my heart skipping a beat every time he started to sing again. I really hope he didn’t realize.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this chapter is a little short just bc it was mostly a filler! kudos + comments appreciated!!  
> ps if yall want to draw some fan art for this i 100% would not be opposed ;)

BAZ

I slide into the seat after walking around a Gas-N-Slip for half an hour while Simon looks at literally every product they are selling. We leave with two bags of crisps, 2 cups of coffee that we both know will be crap, and a pack of bubble gum (“You don’t even chew gum, Snow!” “But look at the cool packaging!”)

Simon enters a few seconds after me, turning at me, smiling (swoon), and then holds up his camera phone.

“For Penny!” He protests, and though I really can’t stand getting photos taken of me, I allow it, because it’s Simon, and I would allow him to do anything. 

He snaps the picture, then looks at it contently. “Shall we get on?” He says after I had been staring at him smiling at his phone for about three minutes. 

“Of course.” I say, quickly closing my mouth and turning to the road. This road trip has proven a lot harder than I can handle.

SIMON

After we leave the Gas-N-Slip, I look at the photo I took of Baz again. I didn’t send it to Penny, but she doesn’t need to see it, this one is just for me. 

He looks so pretty, no, handsome, in the picture, his grey-blue eyes staring intently at the camera, and you can almost see into his soul through the clearness of his irises. (When did I start talking about blokes like this? When did I start talking about Baz like this?) This widow's peak stands out from the rest of his face, my eyes are just drawn to it. His black hair, slicked back, looks so soft, I want to run my hands through it. (Fuck.) His pale skin has a very grey tint to it, but he looks somehow angelic. Like an ethereal glow that surrounds him. (Okay, so maybe I’m not 100% straight) (Definitely not 100% straight).

I look back at him, he’s humming along to some song that I can barely hear. He looks so calm, calmer than I’ve seen him in a long time, and I just can’t help myself, I take another picture of him.

BAZ

After another hour of driving, I take another small break. I pull over to the side of the road and just look at Simon. He looks so peaceful, the nightmares seem to be lacking nowadays. His dark circles are slowing leaving his face, his skin looks insanely healthy, fuck, I could not be more screwed. 

After marveling at my straight roommate for a few more minutes, (fine, a lot more minutes), I turn the car back on and start to turn back into the road, but I remember I wanted to do something, so I stop, pull out my phone, and snap a picture of him.

We are back on the road in minutes.

SIMON

I wake up to a sound from my phone, probably Penny, texting me to see when we will get there. (If we ever get there). 

Hey, where r u guys? Micah + I want 2 know if we should make dinner for u2.

I turn and face Baz, who’s, again, humming along to a random song on the radio, (how does he know so many songs?) “Hey Baz.”

“Hey Simon,” He says back, not taking his eyes off the road. “I mean, Snow.”  
“You just called me Simon! You called me Simon, my name! This is a wonderful day!” I want to hear him say it again. 

“Fuck, I didn’t mean it,” He says, smiling. He has this special smile reserved for when he’s actually happy. I don’t get to see it often, but today must be my special day. “What do you need?” 

“Um, Penny wants to know when we will get there.”

“Tell her like literally 20 minutes.” He looks at me. “I may or may not have speed this entire highway.” He smiles again, my heart skips two beats, and I laugh.

BAZ  
Fuck. His laugh. It’s so cute, I can’t help myself from just staring at him. He just looks like sunshine. Like, sunshine is just coming off of him, and from something I say. I can’t believe myself, ogling over my crush laughing like some middle schooler. 

He types on his phone and gets a ding back.

“Penny says, and I quote, K.” He says back, giggling again.

“Wow, that’s some Shakespearean shit right there,” I say, and he bursts into another fit of laughter, and I can’t help but smile at myself. I like this, I like not fighting, I like laughing and smiling with him. 

We pull into Bunce and Micah's driveway about fifteen minutes later. (So maybe I speed a little more than necessary). 

“We are here.” I turn and say to Simon, but I’m a little late, he’s already hopping out of the car and running towards the door. I may or may not stare at his ass for a few seconds. 

SIMON

I like laughing with Baz. I like smiling at him. I like just joking around with him. And, fuck, I think I like him too. 

This seems like an issue to talk out with Penny. 

BAZ

Snow runs out to Bunce who’s waiting by the door with her American bloke. I get our bags from the back of the car and start walking towards the door too. Bunce and Snow are having their tearful reunion, while I just give a slight acknowledgment to Micah.

Bunce pulls away from Snow, turns to me, and brings me into a hug. “We need to talk.” She whispers into my ear. 

Maybe I’m not as subtle as I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha this was also a filler yay me

BAZ

We enter the ‘Bunce Estate’, as Micah calls it. I haul our bags in while Snow chats with Micah and Bunce, telling them the interesting details of our trip. He looks so excited, like a child in a candy store, I smile just a little, and, naturally, because I can’t have anything, Penelope looks back at that exact moment. She glares a little, winks, and then motions with her head to follow them.

Fuck, she knows, and I’m so screwed.

I follow anyways.

I drop our bags and stride over to them on the couch and am about to sit down when Bunce clears her throat.

“Baz, would you help me with these bags, I can show you where you to will be staying.” 

“Erm,” I say uncomfortably, looking around, hoping to see something to anchor me. “Uh, yeah, of course!” 

“Perfect!”

I grab the bags and walk with her up the stairs where she leads me to a single room. 

“Here, this is where you two will be staying.” She opens a door to a room with one (uno) queen sized bed. I stare at her in shock and she rolls her eyes back at me. “Oh, don’t give me that look, I see the way you two look at each other, maybe this will help you guys get your shit together.” She walks away after that, leaving me blushing, confused, and really not excited (100% excited) for tonight.

SIMON

Well, I’ve been here for about 30 minutes, and Penny’s already figured it all out. She took Baz away, which I had to fight a frown when he walked out of the room, and then he came back, looking traumatized! He sat back down on the couch and stayed silent while the three of us chatted away. I notice that Penny keeps looking between me and Baz, and I’m not quite sure why. She raises her eyebrows in his direction when she makes eye contact with me twice, and then abruptly stands up. 

“I’m going to the kitchen to check on the food,” She says, and Micah promptly gets up, but she stops him. “No, stay love. Simon can help me.” He sits back down and shrugs. I follow her into the kitchen, looking back at Baz who gives me an ‘I don’t know’ look. 

“Okay, what’s going on between you and Baz. The amount of sexual tension between you two is crazy.”

“What do you mean? We are just friends.” She gives me a look. “Just. Friends.”

“Mhm, sure.” She says all knowingly.

“I mean, yeah, he’s got gorgeous grey-blue eyes, and he has a super angelic type glow to him, and his hair is just like so fucking soft, I mean, I think. I’ve never touched it, but whatever. He’s also funny, charming, and like everything else. But, he doesn’t like me, and we are just friends.” She stares at me open-mouthed.

“Yeah, sure. But from what I could tell, you two got some serious figuring out to do. I mean, you just spent two minutes about how amazing he was!”

“What? I did not!” I say defensively.

“Really? I could have sworn you were talking about his grey-blue eyes and his soft hair, and his super angelic glow.” She smiles at me. 

“Shut up Penelope,” I say back. 

BAZ

I’m so afraid that Bunce knows everything, from the way she looks at Snow and I, and how she raises her eyebrows at us every now and again. Then, she calls Snow for a meeting in the kitchen, and my heart literally stops. 

But they walk back in, Snow gives me one of his cutest smiles, and we start talking again like he never left, but I can feel Penelope's eyes on us like a hawk. 

PENNY

They are so fucking in love, I think I might pass out. They’ve won the cutest couple, cutest everything. They are just too stupid to realize, but I’m hoping to putting them in the same bed, in the same room, will straighten things out. 

I look over at Micah to try and catch his eye to see if he can see what I’m seeing. Finally, we make eye contact, and I nod my head in their direction and wiggle my eyebrows, but he just smiles and gives me a confused look. He’s lucky he is so damn cute.

MICAH

Penny is giving me that look again, the one when she wants me to look at something. Baz and Simon are talking and not fighting, which is great, but I’m not quite sure what she is getting at. Hopefully nothing too important, but I know that whatever it is, I will be hearing about it tonight, and probably for the rest of my life. Usually, I wouldn’t put up with it, but she is just so damn cute.

SIMON

Penny calls for dinner pretty soon after that, which is pretty great because I’m so hungry. I sit across from Baz, which is pretty fun because it gives me full mobility to kick him throughout the dinner.

Every time I kick him, he rolls his eyes a bit, and Penny rolls her eyes a lot. Maybe I’m flirting a little too obviously.

Oh well.

BAZ

Snow is kicking me under the table every ten seconds, which is pretty adorable, but I honestly can’t tell if he’s flirting (I hope he is) or he is just being friendly (which would kind of suck). I can hear Bunce roll her eyes every time Snow kicks me, and I can’t help but notice how blissfully unaware Micah is of everything. It’s quite entertaining.

I also can’t help but notice how Snow's eyes brighten every time I roll my eyes when he kicks me. 

It’s quite endearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra long chapter for you all ;)  
> kudos+comments appreciated!

BAZ

The night ends too quickly. Way too quickly. Now it’s 10:26 PM, and Snow and I are still trying to figure out how to go to bed. Christ, what are we, infants?

“I could, erm, sleep on the floor?” He suggests.

“Snow, that won’t be necessary. We can share the bed like two normal, consenting adults.”

“Normal?” He raises one eyebrow.

“Sod off,” I say as I walk towards the bed, shedding my shirt as I go. Might as well get the awkward part out of the way, right. But when I turn around, Snow is already fully changed, only wearing his boxers. I can’t help the blush and my breath hitching.

“What?” He half-whispered to me, and I would be lying if I said that one word alone did not make me stifle a moan. I take a half-step towards him before remembering where we are, who we are.

Snow breaks eye contact first and pulls on his pajama pants, the ones that hang loosely on his hips, the ones I love so much. And then he goes to the bathroom.

SIMON

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I almost kissed him, I almost walked straight towards him and grabbed him and wrapped my arms around his way too skinny torso. Fuck. 

I leave the room very soon after that and head straight for Penny’s. She’ll know what to do, she always does.

PENNY

At 10:29 PM, there’s a knock on my door, and at 10:29:23 PM, Simons on my bed, explaining what he just went through, and I can’t help but think what idiots these boys are, stupidly in love, but too blind to notice the other one feels the same way.

“And I just can’t Penny-‘

“Simon, if you weren’t so oblivious, you would have known that Baz would totally date you if you showed any interest.”

“You think so?” Simon said in this soft, hopeful voice.

“I think so.”

BAZ

Snow has been gone for about 10 minutes, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about him the entire time. I’ve actually created a list of everything I love about him.

Snow: A list of perfections  
1\. His stupidly perfect grin he has when he’s right  
2\. His moles that are like constellations on his face  
3\. His bronze curls that are way too messy, but at the same time perfect in every way  
4\. His laugh and his jokes, like an angels voice  
5\. His determination, his wit, his everything

Fuck, I’m so done.

I look over the list, and crumple it up, throwing it in my bag. I hear a knock on the door, which is a little weird, but I open the door anyway.

And there is Snow, looking at me with shy puppy dog eyes. Fuck him.

“Bed?” He says.

“Bed.” I nod.

SIMON

Yeah, so like I wanted to come in here and profess my love or whatever, but I’m weak. Maybe next time. Yeah, next time.

We go to bed awkwardly, him going to one side and me following, only to realize my mistake, and ungracefully moving to the other side. I get in the bed and then attempt to turn to face the lamp, which is when I fall off the fucking bed, like an idiot.

But I guess it was all worth it because it gets a small chuckle out of Baz, which gets me going, which turns into the both of us laughing our asses off.

He gets up and gives me his hand, which I take, but instead of getting up, I decide to yank him down which me, like a fucking pro. He falls directly on me and starts laughing immediately. Which causes me to laugh really hard, like almost pissing my pants hard. When we finally calm down, he just lays there on top of me, looking very peaceful. I hope I’m giving off a calm and collected vibe right now as well because we are making direct eye contact, his grey-blue eyes staring into the windows of my fucking soul, and I’m sporting a raging boner.

Fuck me.

Well, actually…

BAZ

I lay on top of Snow, the love of my life, staring into his eyes. This is like one of my many fantasies, except they usually lead to us making out, which is not about to happen. I think. 

But then Snow shifts a little under me, and I can barely control myself, so I clear my throat and roll off of him, then get up and force Snow up with me. We climb back into bed as awkwardly as before, but this time I mentally give myself a pat on the back for not snogging him right there and then. Bravo, Basilton.

I get onto my side and turn to turn off my light, but Snow decides to get up and grab something from the closet.

“What are you doing now, Snow?” I ask tiredly.

“Getting more pillows Bazzy.” He gives me a gummy smile. Fuck him.

“One, never call me that again,” Translation: please call me that until the day I fucking die. “Two, why the hell do you need more pillows.” He climbs back into bed, holding two extra pillows.

“I making the no-homo barrier.”

“What the fuck.”

SIMON

Why in gods name did I just say that? Baz (Bazzy) gives me the strangest look, before rolling his eyes and scoffing a little.

“You know, the barriers guys make at sleepovers so they don’t end up accidentally fucking or whatever.”

“Yeah okay, I’m pretty sure you can’t accidentally fuck someone.”

“Whatever, you know what I mean.”

“Okay Snow.”

I finish putting up the barrier in prime time and then turn to turn off the light. “Try not to fall this time,” Baz says with a cheeky grin.

“Fuck off, Tyrannus.”

“And good night to you too, Snow.” I turn off the light.

PENNY

I really couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t. At least, that’s what I told Micah at 3:04 AM when I woke him up to show him the picture of Simon and Baz, spooning!

“What?” Micah had said when I gently woke him. “Is someone dead?”

“What? No. Look at this picture.” I hand him my phone. He squints for a few seconds and then hands it back to me.

“What’s the big deal. I thought they were dating. Couples spoon all the time.”

“Well, they should be, but they aren’t.”

“I can not believe you went to their room, took a picture of them, and then woke me up to see it.”

“I just couldn’t help myself, I really couldn’t.” He sighs

“Good night Penelope.”

“Good night love.”

BAZ

I wake up at 5:19 AM. Which is great, perfect, amazing, all of the above, except I fucking hate mornings. But there’s Snow, asleep in my arms, looking like an angel. I hope he can’t feel my boner. Actually, I hope he doesn’t know he is the reason for my boner.

SIMON

At approximately 5:20 AM, I wake up. Which is awesome, super cool, and lit, because I actually love mornings. Baz is awake, looking at his phone, which makes it even better. There is also my boner, and, now that I actually am awake long enough to process information, his, against me. Yikes.

I continue to stare at him until he realizes I’m awake, staring at him.

“Morning, princess.” He says.

“Morning Bazzy,” I say back. His breath smells like peppermint, which is totally unfair, considering it is 5:20 in the fucking morning.

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.” I get up to go to the bathroom, which means, unfortunately, I have to leave his hold. 

Rip me.

BAZ

I go to the desk the second he leaves to read. I want, no, need something to take my mind off of him. I’m going crazy, he doesn’t even realize everything he does makes me crazy. I’m so screwed. So god damn screwed.

SIMON

I collapse onto the floor the second I enter the bathroom. I’m going to laugh or cry or something. I should have brought my phone, I want, no, need something to take my mind off of him. I’m going crazy, he doesn’t even realize everything he does makes me crazy. I’m so screwed. So fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think should happen to these boys next? i'm thinking of a kiss scene, but we shall see!


	6. Chapter 6

SIMON

I enter the re enter the room hours later (I fell asleep in the bathroom). A small crumpled up piece of paper catches my eye before I can reach the bed. I grab it, and immediately notice Baz’s perfect handwriting smudged a little on the paper. 

Snow: A list of perfections  
1\. His stupidly perfect grin he has when he’s right  
2\. His moles that are like constellations on his face  
3\. His bronze curls that are way to messy, but at the same time perfect in every way  
4\. His laugh and his jokes, like an angels voice  
5\. His determination, his wit, his everything

Wait.

What?

This is impossible. This is crazy! Does Baz like me? Do I have an actual chance? I look over at him, and then at the paper again. Might as well risk it.

“Baz.” I shake him gently. He doesn’t stir. 

“Baz.” I say again, louder. He stirs.

“Christ Snow, I just fell back asleep. Is this necessary?”

“Baz, just get up.”

“Okay, okay. I’m up. What do you want?”

It’s an impulse decision. That’s what I would say if anyone asked me why I kissed him at that moment. His lips are soft, soft for a bloke, I think. 

BAZ

Simon Snow is kissing me. I am kissing Simon Snow. His lips are soft but chapped. I hope this is a good kiss. I think this is a good kiss. Snow is a good kisser, but am I a good kisser?

SIMON

Baz is a good kisser.

BAZ

I am living a charmed life.

SIMON

It feels like an eternity before we break apart, me smiling and Baz giving me a rare grin. He’s glowing. I feel like glowing too. 

“Why’d you do that?” He asks me breathlessly. 

“I found the list.” I say back.

“What list?” He gives me a confused look.

“You know, the list you wrote about me.” I say, giving him a sly smile.

“Wait. What?” He jumps back. “So this was just a pity kiss?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“I don’t want your condolences, Snow.” He walks away.

“Breakfast!” Penny calls from downstairs, but right now, eating makes me nauseous. I head down the stairs reluctantly, (not) ready to face Baz and his ethereal glow. 

We sit down, sitting completely across from each, and all though I continuously look at Baz, he never once looks up from his cereal. Penny breaks our very awkward silence.

“So I invited Agatha over to hang out with us after breakfast.” She says.

“You what?” I ask her, disbelievingly. How could she invite over my ex-girlfriend, without at least warning me. I start at her with my best death glare, but she only gives me a small shrug. 

“She said she invited Agatha over, Snow.” Baz says coolly. Fucking asshole. Annoying, perfect, charismatic asshole. 

“Well I know that,” I say to him. “Why?”

“Because she is our friend, Si.” She says back.

“Ugh. You could have at least warned me.” I say.

“Grow up, Snow.” 

“Only if you pull that stick out of your ass, Tyrannus.” I give him my best grin, he scowls.

BAZ

After our little quirel, we spend a few hours lounging around. Agatha cannot get here any sooner. I swear I almost squeal when the door bell rings. Penny opens the door and brings Agatha in.

“Aggie! I haven’t seen you in so long! How are you?” She asks.

“I’m good, California is good.” Agatha replies. She turns towards me. “Hey Baz.”

“Wellbelove.” I give her a small nod.

“Agatha! How are you?” Snow says, giving her a fake smile. She returns it with equal fakeness.

“Simon! I’m great! How are you?”

“Oh, I’m good, I’m good.”

“That’s great to hear.”

We walk to the living room, and Penelope pulls me and Micah aside. “Let them catch up, okay.” We nod in agreement. Micah and Penelope head to the kitchen, but I hang back, watching Snow and Wellbelove ‘chat’. 

“So, Simon, I realize we have been apart for some time.” Agatha says, leaning into Snow a little. (A lot).

“Yeah,” He says dumbly. Crowley, he is so thick.

“I was thinking,” Don’t do it Wellbelove, don’t do it. “That we should get back together.” She puts her hand on his thigh.

SIMON

All I can think about is Baz. His soft lips and his sparkling eyes. I’m going mad. Which is probably why I dumbly agree to getting back together with Agatha. This won’t end well.

BAZ

This has gone on for too long. 

SIMON

Agatha sweetly smiles at me. “Great.” She removes her hand from my thigh, and straightens herself out.

“Sorry,” A voice says. “May I interupt?”

Baz?

“Of course, Baz. We were just finishing up, right Simon.”

“Yeah.” I say, standing up. I’m about to walk out of the room, but I’m cut off by a pair of lips crashing into mine. Wow, that’s unexpected, to say the least.

BAZ

This ends now.

AGATHA

I walk out of the room and right into Pennys arms.

“Did you see that?” I ask, giggling.

“I told you it would work!” Micah says.

“Go away.” Says an angry Penny. (She’s probably mad that Micah and Is’ plan worked).

MICAH

“You owe me twenty bucks, Bunce. Pay up.”

“Oh, sod off, Michael.”

(Guess who’s up twenty dollars?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally together ;)


	7. Chapter 7

SIMON

The next day in a half flies by, and soon it is time to leave again, but this time, I’m leaving with Baz as my boyfriend. Boyfriend! 

In our room, Baz runs through a checklist of everything. “You’re beginning to act to much like Penny, Baz.” I say.

“Hm, yet you still date me.” He says back. Still his snarky self, I see.

“Whatever.” I say, and roll onto my back. “When are we getting out of here? I wanna see my bed.”

“Whenever you’re ready love.”

“I’m ready, love.” I reply, mimicking his voice. He sneers back.

He still looks beautiful.

BAZ

Snow smiles at my sneer. “You look so cute!” He says, scrunching up his nose.

“Yeah, well, so do you!” I say back. He laughs, hard, rolling around on the bed and grabbing his sides. “Christ Snow, what is so funny?”

“You, you, you called me cute! As an insult!” He sputters out between giggles.

“Whatever, Snow.”

“Cutie.”

“Leave me alone!”

“Aw, I could never do that Bazzy.” He gets up and kisses my cheek. I’m still not used to the physical contact. I can’t believe I’m dating Simon Snow. Dating!

Snow giggles and walks out the room.

Now I don’t need to hide me checking him out.

PENNY

“I hate to say this,” Micah says from the kitchen table. “But I’m glad to see them go. I mean, they’ve ben all over each other, and they are winning at cutest couple.”

“We’d better step up our game, Micheal.”

He walks to me and kisses my cheek. “You’re damn right, Penelope.”

“I’m always damn right!”

“Mhm.”

MICAH

In the end, it took Baz and Simon an hour and thirty minutes to finally leave our house, which was a lot less than what I was betting with Penny.

(Guess who’s down 10 dollars?!)

PENNY

(Guess who’s up 10 dollars?!)

SIMON

After many tearful good byes and promises to call when we get back, we finally leave. The first thing Baz does when we get out of the house is pull me into a slow, deep kiss. It’s perfect. Nothing like the quick kisses we’ve been suffering through the past few days. 

Perfect, like Baz.

BAZ

“We haven’t been able to really kiss.” I say when we finally break away, our foreheads touching. Snow smiles at me. 

“Yeah.” He says, lighting panting. “Let’s go home.”

“Let’s go home.”

I’m living a charmed life.

SIMON

I’m in love with Baz Pitch and he’s in love with me. 

I’m living a charmed life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really really short chapter :( comment how you want this fic to end!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. last chapter!!! i might to an epilogue :)

BAZ

“Okay, so we will see you soon?” I ask, my eyes training over Snows back.

“A few hours!” Bunce says through the phone. “Is Simon there? I have a message for both of the lovers.”

“He’s sleeping.” I say, still staring at Snows back.

“Well, wake him up.”

“Fine.” I walk over to the couch. “Snow!”

“Hmm, what? Baz!” He says groggily, and gives my one of his stupid gummy grins. Hot damn.

“Bunce is on the phone, she wants to talk to the both of us.” I put her on speaker.

“Am I on? Simon! Baz?”

“You’re on, Penny!” Snow says.

“Oh yay! I wanted to say,” The doorbell rings.

“Oh, one minute Penny.” Snow gets up to go to the door and I follow.

“Congratulations!” Bunce screams when we open the door. She practically falls into our apartment, Micah following behind her. “Ohmygosh, I can’t believe you two are engaged. Remember three years ago when you came to our house and had all this sexual tension?”

“Yes, Bunce, we remember.”

“Yeah, so do we. We had to put up with it.” Micah says.

“Yeah whatever.” Snow says.

“So, rehearsal dinner tonight, you two ready?”

“Penny we were born ready.” Simon says triumphantly and then kisses me on the cheek. I can not help my blush.

“Okay, well we will see you two love birds there!” Penny winks and then walks out, Micah training behind her.

SIMON

Our rehearsal dinner comes way too fast. We have to start getting ready as soon as Penny leaves, but that’s also because of a few, distractions. What can I say, Baz looks good in his suit.

As soon as we sit down at the table, Penny stands up. She’s wearing a royal blue dress and her curls are pinned up. She looks gorgeous, and Micah can’t seem to take his eyes off of her. 

“Hello! To those who don’t know, I’m Penny, Simon and Bazs’ fairy god mother. I’m going to tell a story that Simon and Baz don’t actually know happened. So, it all started a few years back…” Her story lasts 15 minutes at least, she leaves no detail about our first kiss out, it’s fucking insane. I can’t believe she planned out something to get me and Bam together, but I guess I owe it all to her. 

I look over at Baz, who’s laughing angelically. I smile and he looks over. My heart skips four beats.

Yeah I really owe it all to her.


End file.
